


I see the Moon. Oh, when you’re looking at the Sun.

by allaboutice



Series: Stories through Lyrics [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaboutice/pseuds/allaboutice
Summary: Title taken from Be the One - Dua Lipa





	I see the Moon. Oh, when you’re looking at the Sun.

In the end I should have known we wouldn’t have lasted. 21 years and you were leaving me.

It shouldn’t have surprised me but my heart still cracked when you said goodbye.

The signs were there, I just refused to see them, to caught up in my own hope for a fairytale ending.

First, every time she walked into the room I suddenly faded into the background, left to make small talk with whatever family member we were with at the time. It was like a moth drawn to a flame.

I knew it was because you felt as though you were allowed to show you feelings for her to the rest of the world without feeling like you had to hide.

The next sign came when you went on a trip without any notice. Just casual you had said, but I knew better then to believe that. That night as I stared out at the moon you texted.

_You know I love you right?_

This should have been the tipping point I could have said yes but I don’t love you or any other variation but instead my heart reacted first

 _I_ _love_ _you_ _too_ _xx_

I knew it was a mistake, I should have set myself free before the heartache of you choosing her cut me forever.

The third sign came at a family dinner, all your family were there and I couldn’t wait to catch up on everything that had been happening.

When I arrived and saw you with her I didn’t know whether to cry, scream or throw up. Before I had made a decision Alma wrapped me in a warm embrace, I sunk into it momentarily forgetting she was here.

When dinner arrived and you sat down it was next to her and not me, I shouldn’t have suspected anything different, you’re in love. After dinner I managed to escape without having to talk to her but you managed to pull me into a hug

I’ll _drive_ _you_ _home_

Once again I let me heart take the wheel

_Alright_

As you walked me to my door it felt like a final goodbye, I looked up in time to see a tear fall from your golden eyes.

 _Goodnight_ , _I_ _love_ _you_

With a simple kiss against my lips you were gone. I shut the door walked straight to my bed and cried.. Looking back although that wasn’t the offical goodbye it sure as hell felt like it.

No the official goodbye came 2 weeks later, I thought we were travelling fine, we had gone to bed wrapped in each other’s embrace, but when I woke it was to an empty bed. All you left was a note.

 _The_ _rink_ , _we_ _need_ _to_ _talk_

I couldn’t say no so I got in my car and drove the short distance to the rink. When I walked through the familiar doors I saw you, but then I heard her. She was laughing at god knows what.

What happened next was the final crack in my already fragile heart you looked at me but were quickly drawn back to her as she captured you in a kiss so sweet and gentle I wanted to scream.

Without saying anything I motioned to you that I was leaving a note. I put it in your bag.

 _I_ _love_ _you_ _but_ _I_ _can’t_ _do_ _this_ _anymore_.

I walked straight out the door and never looked back

I should have known. We were opposites like the moon and the sun.

But we’re I saw simply the moon, you looked at Tessa like she hung the sun. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here. Comments and kudos are appreciated. So r any song recommendations


End file.
